Superman/Man of Steel
Man of Steel Superman is one of the most classic powerhouses; back in his heyday, his popularity nearly rivals Batman/Arkham Origins. An unrelenting bruiser, his passive allowing you to use special attacks again and again inflicting massive damage, essentially making him an extremely luck-based version of Shazam but much easier to obtain. Strategy His 1200 base health makes him (along with Superman/Prime and General Zod/Man of Steel) one of the characters with highest base health that is always available. Among unlockable characters (Shazam is not unlockable), this is later surpassed by Solomon Grundy/Boss, who is followed by Killer Frost/Regime and Superman/Godfall, all at 1250 base health. And as of the 2.8 update, Superman/Dawn of Justice can be considered to be an upgrade to him. Previously, his passive even worked with his Super Move, which allows him to do absurd amounts of unblockable damage (that cannot miss unlike if you spam Roaring Strike too rapidly with Shazam); he is known to carry players much higher than any card at the same level as long as they persistently try their luck with his passive. For example, it was possible for him to use his Super Move five times in a row, with a probability of 0.81% (roughly 1 out of 123 times). Superman's gear is a good match for him, as it increases (and scales with) his high base health, and allows him to heal for very large amounts of health if his passive triggers repeatedly on his s2; including other Gears such as The Ibistick which gives him large boosts to power generation and special damage. On the other hand, his SP2 has a very slow starting animation and is easy to block, while his s1 can be unblockable by using it immediately after a heavy basic combo. Gear The LexCorp Set, one of the 4 Survivor Mode gear sets, happens to go very well with Superman/Man of Steel's capabilities. Equipping this set changes the Man Of Steel from a good character to a great one, and changes the way he can be played completely. First off, when playing with this Superman, it is crucial to set him up in a way so that you don't have to worry about him dying. The Chest Armor gives you a chance to reflect all special damage when blocking, and if the specials do hit, thanks to the Helmet, blocking stops more damage anyway. This way, the player can think about just full out attacking, rather than worry about health. Superman's passive makes it almost crucial that he always has at least one bar of power, brutally crippling the opponent by using his specials over and over again. Thanks to the Gauntlets, there is a chance that Superman will stun the opponent when he switches in, giving him the perfect opportunity to use these specials unblocked. And lastly, the LexCorp set is perfect for a character that heavily relies on specials. The Gauntlets give him health regeneration when he uses Flying Punch (1st Special) and the Chest Armor gives him a chance to lifedrain when Ground Smash (2nd Special) is used, perfect for a character that utilizes special attacks as a main form of offense. Interactions Good With *'Wonder Woman/New 52 ': Wonder Woman's passive gives Superman more power before he even tags in, allowing him to potentially activate his passive faster without having to build one bar of power through attacks. Wonder Woman also gives Superman an extra counter to Killer Frost/Prime as Frost's power dampening does not affect Wonder Woman's passive, though it will affect the speed at which it is generated. *'Batgirl/Prime ': One bar of power to start with allows Superman to get his passive off quicker, providing another potential counter to Killer Frost/Prime or a quicker way to brutalize the opposition. *'Characters' or Gear that can increase power generation. Good Against *'Killer Frost/Prime': While Killer Frost does still dampen Superman's ability to gain power, upon gaining a bar of meter, should his passive activate, he could save himself a grueling struggle of building up a bar of power once again. However this can be compensated for in a somewhat unorthodox team, using Wonder Woman/600 to help Wonder Woman/New 52 negate part of Killer Frost's passive via increased power generation, which in turn allows New 52 Wonder Woman to use her specials and give Superman power, thus yielding more opportunities for his passive. *'Solomon Grundy/Earth 2': Whether facing him alone or a full Earth 2 team, the same logic to dealing with Killer Frost/Prime applies, though the DoT and any potential destruction of gear will not be negated. *'Superman/Injustice 2': Generally, Superman/Injustice 2's passive allows him to eat specials, and to be efficient, players often have to build 2 bars and sacrifice 1 to break his shield. Superman/Man of Steel is in a unique position to keep his power, as should his passive activate, the shield will be broken and Superman/Man of Steel would still have power, allowing him to hit again with his special attacks. Countered By *'Raven/Rebirth': Generally, when facing Raven, one wants to keep their power at a minimum unless she has more or has no one to tag in for. If Superman's passive takes place after a special and the one who received it survives, Raven can tag in and make Superman's greatest asset his greatest weakness. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Man of Steel Superman's appearance is based on Superman's appearance in Man of Steel as portrayed by Henry Cavill. His passive may be a reference of the frequent and ferocious fight scenes the film is known for. While Ground Smash is a move in the console version of the game, Superman can be seen using a similar move in Man of Steel here. *As of 2.8 update, the newly added Superman/Dawn of Justice can be considered as an upgrade to him, as it portrays him as the same character, but only "bigger and stronger" in the film Dawn of Justice. *Man of Steel Superman is one of two characters available to directly buy in the store that aren't in gold packs, the other being Man of Steel Zod. *Henry Cavill's likeness is used in the mobile version of Injustice, but not in the console version. In the console version, it is simply the suit that has changed and his likeness is that of Superman from the game. The console version of the skin is used as the character card portrait. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store